Planter
Description Planter is a cheerful teen guardswoman and acclaimed "well-known" gardener, whom resides in Snowdin with her parents and younger sister, Bloom. She is a tough and determined character, and is, unfortunately, often responsible for accidentally causing neighbourhood fights, when she assumes one person did something, and in turn, that person blames someone else, thus starting an argument. History Planter was born and raised by a loving family in Snowdin, which was an.. unfortunate place for a cold-disliking little monster like herself to grow up. However, she learnt to deal with the cold as she grew up, and slowly became resistant to the iciness of the chilly place. Surprisingly, her resilience caught the eye of a certain skeleton, whom told Undyne about the determined little girl living in Snowdin. When the monster was 15 years old, Undyne relented to Papyrus' recommendations, and grudgingly offered to train the young creature as an apprentice guardswoman. She was hesitant to accept the offer, but after seeking advice from her parents, who encouraged her to take up the proposal, accepted Undyne's offer. Her training began at once. Many years past, and the young monster apprentice grew stronger. Her magic blossomed, and here she stands today; a strong, optimistic and determined figure with plenty of ever-growing potential. Appearance Planter is an averagely-sized figure, being moderately tall and having a rather thin body. She wears a full-body cloak in a pastel pink, and no other visible items of clothing. She has never taken her cloak off. She wears a glass sphere on her head, which has a small valve in the top of it. The sphere is filled with a sparkling blue liquid, and a small, green sapling sprouts from the valve. This sapling tends to flick from side to side when Planter is angry, or droop when she is sad. If she is SPAREd, a small pastel pink flower will also start to sprout from the sapling. When Planter removes her mask, something that only happens when she is close to death, she is shown to be some sort of hornless cow monster whom wears a thick roll of bandages that cover her left eye. Her ears droop downwards, her fur is the colour of cream, and her eyes are black with little shine. She has no obvious patterns or markings of any kind. Personality Planter is described as a resilient, loyal and optimistic monster. She may have a few unfortunate traits, such as her unparalleled ability to induce arguments over just about anything, but she is otherwise a cheerful and supportive character. She tries to be calm and collected when challenging the human to a battle, as she does not wish to let Undyne down, but ends up parting with the human as moderate friends. She is distressed when the human fights Undyne, though, and meets up with them soon after, where she proceeds to fret over the human, and offers a Cinnabunny to restore their HP. In-Battle Encounter - Pacifist * Planter approaches. The smell of cut grass fills the air.. Encounter - Neutral * This short monster is here to show you what a real FIGHT looks like. Encounter - Genocide * Planter won't let you hurt any more of her friends. Low HP - Pacifist * Planter is sure this is just part of your plan. Low HP - Neutral * It's not too late to fix this. Low HP - Genocide * This monster is certainly tough... Death - Neutral * It's too late to fix this.. Death - Genocide * Planter's sapling wilts. Statistics Pacifist ATK: 10 DEF: 20 HP:20 EXP on win: 200 Gold on win: 100 Neutral ATK: 10 DEF: 25 HP: 25 EXP on win: 250 Gold on win: 100 Genocide ATK: 15 DEF: 25 HP: 30 EXP on win: 300 Gold on win: 150 ACTs Check - ''Pacifist'' [ Planter - 10 ATK, 20 DEF - 'This little monster is determined.. To beat you!' ] Neutral [ Planter - 10 ATK, 25 DEF - 'Looks like you'll have to get through her..!' ] Genocide [ Planter - 15 ATK, 25 DEF - 'This little monster wants to make you pay for what you've done.' ] Plant -''' * You plant a small sapling into the ground. Planter looks intrigued. ( Plant #1 ) * You think that one seed is enough. ( Plant #2+ ) 'Water -' * There's nothing to water here.. ( Using 'Water' before planting a seed. ) * You water the seed. Nothing happens. ( Water #1 after using 'Plant' ) * You water the seed some more. It starts to sprout a little sapling. ( Water #2 after using 'Plant' ) * You pour the last of your water onto the sapling. The shoot grows slightly. Planter appears happy. ( Water #3 after using 'Plant' ) 'Pollute -' * You decide to pollute Planter's environment. She looks unwell. '''Planter's ATK down! ( Pollute #1 ) * Planter's head-sapling wilts slightly. ( Pollute #2+ ) Flavour Text * Let is grow.. ( Idle, uninjured ) * Splish splash ( Idle, uninjured ) * Smells like leaves ( Idle, uninjured ) * Planter hums a familiar tune ( Idle, uninjured ) * Planter's sapling flicks ( Idle, uninjured ) * Planter needs a doctor ( Idle, injured ) * Smells like ashes ( Idle, injured ) * Planter looks unwell ( Idle, injured ) * The air stinks of pollution ( Idle, injured ) * Planter's determination is dwindling ( Idle, injured ) Battle Dialogue * Gotta plant plant plant.. ( Idle, uninjured ) * Stay strong..! ( Idle, uninjured ) * Oh goodness ( Idle, uninjured ) * Undyne will be so pleased! ( Idle, uninjured ) * I have to keep this together.. ( Idle, injured ) * Please don't do this, human ( Idle, injured ) * Y-you're hurting me..! ( Idle, injured ) * Stop this, I beg you. ( Idle, injured ) * A plant? Here? ( Plant #1 ) * You're encouraging it to live.. How lovely. ( Water #1 after using 'Plant' ) * Look! It's sprouting..! ( Water #2 after using 'Plant' ) * How very beautiful... ( Water #3 after using 'Plant' ) *Cough cough* H-human.. ( Pollute #1 ) * P-please.. *Cough* D-don't! ( Pollute #2+ ) Attacks Flooding - Cyan water slowly fills the battle box, forcing the SOUL to stay still. Leaf whip - A large sapling will descend from the top of the battle box, and whip from left to right, changing colours between white and cyan. Attack repeats several times. Leaf rain - Leaves and saplings will rain down on one side of the battle box, shown with an alert. This attack repeats once. Log toss - Several horizontal trees will quickly shoot from one side of the battle box to the other. This attack repeats several times. Healing rain - Cyan and green raindrops fall from the top of the battle box. Green raindrops heal 3 HP each. Special Attack;'' Overgrowth'' - Vines will descend onto the SOUL, rapidly slowing it down for two turns, including the turn the attack was used on. Meeting SPARE Conditions Using the ACTs 'Plant' once and 'Water' three times will meet SPARE conditions. Trivia - Originally, when Planter took off her helmet, I was going to make it like a second stage of the battle, which only occurred in Genocide mode, but I was afraid that the idea was overused elsewhere on this wiki, so the idea was scrapped. - When Planter takes off her helmet in battle, we get a look at what species she is. However, she wasn't always a cow monster.. For her initial ideas, I wanted to make her either a goat or cat monster, but thought that having a goat monster would be too similar to canon characters, and a cat monster too unoriginal. - Planter took heavy inspiration from one of the characters starring in the Bee and Puppycat episode, Farmer. - Planter's helmet actually has two layers of glass, one being the outer layer, and one being the layer the retains the water from drowning her or getting her fur wet. - Planter constantly wears a cloak because said cloak conceals all of the tubes she uses for speaking and breathing through the helmet. - Planter is ridiculously overprotective of her head-sapling. This is due to the fact that some day, she wants it to grow into a beautiful flowering bush. - Planter's voice is very high-pitched, and holds a tint of a distorted Irish accent. Credits Design by me. Inspiration from various sources. Amazing Overworld sprite by AestheticExistence. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female